


[podfic] The Case of the Missing Mistletoe by Caro Dee

by sk_lee



Category: Perry Mason (TV)
Genre: 1950s, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, M/M, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry Mason's yearly Christmas party</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Case of the Missing Mistletoe by Caro Dee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Case of the Missing Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354) by [Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee). 



> Thanks to the author caro dee for having a permission statement on AO3. It helps greatly.

**6:58  64K MP3.**

**Download ZIP of The Case of the Missing Mistletoe** :[ **HERE**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014032402.zip)

* * *

**Or stream it below:**


End file.
